ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Minus
Appearance Minus has a somewhat Ultra like appearance but his body is without a color timer. His ears are like cones with elf like tips, his eyes are red domes with purple markings. His head is black and appears to be sculpted to give him a crest on the back that curves forward. Minus has a smile that touches from ear to ear and pointed plats that run down his back. He bears black armor on his chest, a single black plate on the front and back that form a circle. His shoulder armor is also black, with the left bearing the face of a beast and the right bearing the face of a black eyed dark Ultra. His hands and feet have black scales/armor that cause him to have claws and jester feet, on his heels are rings that cling together as he walks. Markings Minus' body in primarily asymmetrical with blocks being red and other being purple with gunmetal black markings inbetween. Personality Minus, being the incarnation of the Light of Chaos, is a chaotic fellow, in no small part due to his millenia long solitary confinement. At one moment he is quiet and acting calm while at the other he is jumping about like a mad man. He has a love shouting out, sometimes strange things which may only sometimes make sense later. Minus almost always walks hunched over giving the false impression of weakness. Minus' one consistent trait, regardless of whether he is being manic or serious is his hatred of Ultras. History Ages ago, an alien lost his homeworld and everything he loved to invaders, angered that the Ultras failed to protect his home and loved ones, he went about to create his own protector that would force peace on the universe. Somehow he gained the energy from a monster's Plasma Organ and an Ultra's energy core and from the two lights he managed to create a new one. Since he was old and dying he gave the power to his youngest son and only remaining family member, Minus as he is now was born. Minus went about trying to fulfill his father's dream, forcing peace onto the universe, corrupting worlds with his new powers and creating and controlling monsters. This resulted in him coming to blows with the Ultras after he killed one that tried to interfere with his activities. This resulted in a battle on the world that housed his father, resulting in the death of his father by the crushing weight of a falling Ultra. Driven mad with rage, Minus escaped his attackers to attack the homeworld of Ultras in revenge but was brought low by the Supreme Commander and other powerful Ultras. Being unable to kill him due to his intense life force, they resorted to sealing him within a black hole in a pocket dimension. This caused him to drift towards insanity, making him even more chaotic and deranged. In modern times Minus was freed by an unknown being who gave him the technology to travel between Universes. During his travels he corrupted two powerful aliens to gain servants in the form of Super King Galtan and Super King Jackal. Powers and Abilities *'Chaos Power': As a being of chaos, Minus has strength to rival a red Ultra and speed to Rival a blue Ultra. **'Strength': Minus is a powerful being, prior to his imprisonment, it took the Supreme Commander and a few other power Ultras to defeat him and seal him away. Since his freedom, he has appeared be stronger, being able to contend with Orion, a young Super Ultra. **'Chaos Life Force': Minus' life force is godly, allowing him to survive blows that would kill even an Ultra, the only thing he is vulnerable to is a direct deathly blow to his energy core. **'Chaos Field': A field of energy through which Minus makes use of his inherent Chaos Abilities. ***'Super Servants': Minus can empower other beings and turn them into his servants, except Ultras and similar beings. ***'Ultra Cards: '''Minus can copy any Ultraman's abilities. He manifests these stolen powers as playing cards. ***'Chaos Dicer': Minus can fire a powerful energy slash from his hands. ***'Ultimate Super Hyper (Not Ultra) Antimatter-Shadow-Dark-Minus-Chaos-Energy Death Beam': Minus's insanely powerful beam attack, his signature move. *'Minus Energy': Minus can gather Minus Energy to power up his attacks. *'Dark Dynamite': Minus can cover himself in purple flames and use an attack similar to the Ultra Dynamite. *'Dark Fireballs': Minus can launch dark fireballs from his hands. *'Weather Control': Minus can control the weather, but only things such as thunderstorms, hurricanes, earthquakes, etc. *'Minus Shield': Minus can summon a shield to protect himself from attacks. *'Aura of Horror': Minus has the power to intentionally radiate an atmosphere of fear, personally putting fear into the hearts of those around him. Other dark beings have no immunity to this but Light beings have greater resistance. Creatures like human are vulnerable but like real fear, can fight it with willpower. Beings like Orion, Gamma and Sorta, who are enlightened are immune to this power. Quotes Trivia *Minus is named after and slightly based on 0 (Zero) from the ''Star Trek ''novel trilogy, ''The Q Continuum. *Minus speaks in capital letters more often than not. *Despite his similarities Minus is not an Ultra, instead a being lost between Ultra and Monster. *Minus shares several traits with another supervillain, Meridas. Category:Fan Villain Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultra-Fan Mashup: Fan Crossover